


Singing Sun

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cute, First Time, Happy Birthday, Loxli, M/M, Oneshot, Riku - Freeform, Sora - Freeform, Soriku - Freeform, Sunblock, beach, birthday fic, kh, kingdom hearts - Freeform, poetic prose, singing sun, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: He’s not looking.It’s okay to look.Look.





	Singing Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loxli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxli/gifts).



Sapphire waves.

Turquoise sky.

Golden Sun.

Pale Moon.

Glistening skin.

He turns away, dunks his head under the cool surf.

_Look away._

Pull up.

Gasp at the cool air.

Don’t stare.

_Don’t stare—_

Wandering eyes.

Copper strands.

Eyes to match the ocean blue.

A smile, brilliant as the Sun.

_Don’t look._

Gnawing his lip.

Trying to see straight.

A resonant laugh.

Eyes roving once again.

Excuses flooding his brain.

_He’s not looking._

_It’s okay to look._

_Look._

Teeth on his lip replaced with tongue.

Slender arms.

Petite frame.

A built back, strong shoulders.

Lower.

Graceful curves.

Soft, supple, pliant—

Built to mold like clay.

He sinks lower into the surf.

Bare legs.

Skin glistening under golden Sun.

Biting back the softest moan.

“Riku!”

Sora turns, suddenly, catching him off guard.

He looks away.

Quickly.

Too late.

Forgets to reply.

A misstep. A mistake—

“Riku?”

Splashes.

Approaching.

He sinks into the surf.

“I’m alright.”

“Having fun?”

“Of course.”

“You don’t look like it.”

His cheeks burn. “I am.”

“Anything I can do to cheer you up?”

“No. I’m alright.”

“You sure?”

Closer.

He nearly goes cross-eyed.

“Are you feeling okay? You look sunburned.”

“I’m fine.”

“You remembered to put on sunblock, right?”

“Of course.”

“Doesn’t look like it.”

Closer.

A hand on his cheek, thumb stroking beneath his eye.

He wishes to drown.

“Riku?”

Frozen on a hot day.

Azure eyes close.

Too close.

A hand so soft.

He closes his eyes, turns a little.

Takes the plunge.

Kisses Sora’s palm.

Dry lips.

The slightest touch

Stays still.

Mortified.

Terrified.

Breathes softly, trembles.

Azure eyes.

Blink.

Twice.

“Riku?”

Don’t stare.

“Did you…?”

Wait.

Speak.

“Yes.”

Blink.

The hand pulls away.

Panic sets in.

“Sorry—”

A hand taking his own.

A familiar gesture.

Soft.

Softer than before.

Fingers tracing his palm.

Lips press to knuckles.

His heart stops.

Wait.

“Like this?”

A genuine question.

Curious, soft eyes.

A stopped heart beats again.

Fast.

Shallow.

“Yes.”

That brilliant smile.

Bright as the Sun.

“Your turn.”

Faster.

He takes Sora’s hand, brings it back to his lips.

A simple game.

Lingering over the ring knuckle, soft and slow.

Breathe.

Gently.

Knuckles—slightly dry.

Sora’s face.

That smile.

Breath hitches in his chest.

Eyes closed.

Willing himself closer.

Lips press to Sora’s wrist.

The softest sound.

Riku stares.

Shocked.

The lightest blush.

Tinging the softest cheeks.

Riku kisses that spot again.

The same, soft breath.

Kisses down his arm.

More sighs.

He steps closer.

Sora doesn’t step back.

Head spinning.

Riku pants.

Softly.

Warmth pools in his core.

“Riku?”

“Is this okay?”

Holding him by the elbows.

A slight sweat.

Sora nods.

Slowly.

“Yes.”

Riku leans in.

Closer.

_Closer._

Lips press to Sora’s jaw.

Breath hitches.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes.”

Closer.

Chest to chest.

“Riku….”

“Should I stop?”

Sora shakes his head.

And presses them together.

A soft sound escapes Riku’s throat.

“Sora?”

“Is this okay?”

“...Of course.”

A hand wanders.

A palm against Riku’s back.

He shivers in the surf.

Warm skin against skin.

He touches Sora’s hair.

Golden, amber, bronze.

Colors shifting in the light.

He explores the strands with eager fingers.

Caught off guard.

Sora’s lips catch on his collarbone.

Riku shudders.

Blushes in embarrassment.

“It’s okay,” Sora reassures him. “Does it feel good?”

His blush deepens.

He nods.

“Here.”

There’s a hand on his own.

Leading him out of the surf.

Toward soft sand and cool shade.

Under a welcoming bough.

Light breaths.

He stares.

Sora on top of him.

Blinks.

Still there.

Riku tenses.

“Is this okay?”

A shy request.

Riku nods.

“Yes. It’s okay.”

A slight nod.

“Here….”

Lips on his collarbone once more.

Softly, sweetly—

A darting tongue.

Riku writhes, tingling down to his fingers and toes.

He presses warm hands to Sora’s back.

“Good?”

Riku swallows. Nods.

“More.”

Sora’s shy smile.

That tongue slides up his throat, followed by soft kissing, suckling.

Riku catches his breath, arching his back.

A mouth latches down on his throat.

A hand on his belly.

He digs his nails into Sora’s back.

Lower.

“Sora—”

“Is this okay?”

Riku blinks.

Sora pauses.

“...Yes.”

That beaming smile.

Riku snaps his eyes shut.

Warm lips travel up to his chin.

So close.

Riku turns his head down just enough.

Soft.

Warm.

Sweet lips.

That hand travels lower.

Lower.

Riku gasps into his mouth.

Sora swallows his tongue.

Palms sensitive flesh between Riku’s thighs.

He writhes.

Desperately.

Sora presses his tongue.

More.

Riku slides fingers through bronze strands.

Presses them closer.

Closer.

A warm hand around his shaft.

Stroking, touching, pressing.

Loving.

Riku pants needily, spreading himself wide.

“Is it good, Riku?”

He sighs.

Closes his eyes.

“Yes….”

Arches his hips.

A soft, approving chuckle.

Quickening strokes.

A hand pulls at his waistband.

Skin on skin.

Warmth, heat.

Sweat shared between them.

Riku moans.

A silent request.

_Faster._

Those lips press against his own.

“How about this?”

Riku nods.

Fervently.

“Yes, yes, please, yes….”

Teeth pull at his bottom lip.

His body burns under the cool shade.

Skin.

Sweat.

_Pleasure._

He spreads himself.

Offers himself.

Gives himself.

Sora accepts him.

Pulling harder.

Faster.

_Yes—!_

Tension in his belly.

Tightening.

_Tight._

“Sora—!”

“I’ve got you.”

Three little words.

And he’s falling.

Body twitches, jolts, implodes.

Warm arms holding him.

Hugging him ever so tight.

_I’ve got you._

He shivers.

Body trembling.

Warmth sprawling on top of him.

“Sora…?”

“It’s okay, Riku.”

Warmth in his cheeks.

A delicate inquiry.

“What about...you?”

A light chuckle.

“Don’t you worry about me, Riku. I’ll be fine.”

A frown.

“I want you to feel good, too.”

A soft blush.

“You don’t have to do that—”

Already, Sora is on his back.

“Hey, Riku—”

“Is this okay?”

“Of course, but you don’t have to—”

“I want to.”

Sora stares.

Riku remains resolute.

Softly.

“...Okay.”

A kiss.

Tender.

Enchanting.

Gentle tongue probing past his teeth.

Welcoming him inside.

Push and pull.

A wandering hand.

Touching Sora’s stomach.

Shifting.

Lower.

A soft moan into his mouth.

Warm sex in his hand.

Stroking.

Pulling.

Gently.

Gently….

“Ahh...Riku….”

“Is it good, Sora?”

“Yes….”

A pull at his bottom lip with gentle teeth.

Tongue working down his neck.

Kissing, tonguing, suckling.

Sora arching beneath him.

Riku smiles.

Travels downward.

Lower.

Kissing his sternum.

Teasing his nipples.

Down to his solar plexus.

Stomach.

Navel.

Lower.

“Riku—!”

Gripping his pelvis.

Licking a trail up his cock.

Kissing the tip.

Wrapping his lips around the head.

Sucking.

Down.

_Down._

_“Riku—!”_

Hands in his hair.

Pulling.

Yanking.

Spurring him on.

Riku devours him.

Base to tip.

Harder.

Faster.

_More._

“Riku—oh, oh, _oh!”_

Humming around his shaft.

Warm, wet—

“Does it feel good?”

Before plunging down once more.

Swallowing around the head.

Sora cries out.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, oh, Riku, yes….”

Swaying his hips.

Bobbing his head.

More.

_More._

Sora leaking onto his tongue.

Pulsating.

Straining.

Pulling at his scalp.

Close.

_Close._

“A-a-ahhhh~! Riku!”

Hips tightening.

Jerking.

Wet warmth flooding Riku’s mouth.

Toward his throat.

He swallows.

Shameless.

Pops off.

Slick and wet.

Smiles at his partner.

“Good?”

Sora lies there, dazed.

Riku finds his lips.

Kisses him.

Lazily, slowly.

Dry lips against wet.

Sealed together.

Probing tongues.

Sleepy give and take.

Pull away.

Sora stares at him.

Lethargically.

Smiles.

Holds out his arms.

Wraps them around his new partner.

“That was...delicious.”

A hot blush rises to Riku’s cheeks.

“Th-thank you.”

“Mmm. Next time, I want to fill you—if that’s okay.”

Riku goes cross-eyed.

Nods eagerly.

Holds Sora close.

Both of them drifting in the shade of the tree.

“Of course it is.”

An assurance.

A beaming smile.

Radiant as the singing Sun.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> To Loxli, a dear friend. Happy birthday~. I hope it’s the best one yet!  
> Thank you all for your consistent support~. I hope this makes up for being so slow.  
> And thanks to the lovely Slaycinder for her editing help. I couldn’t do any of this without her.  
> I hope to hear from you all soon,  
> ~T.T.A.


End file.
